lingerie_senshi_papillon_rosefandomcom-20200214-history
Parodies to other anime
This page talks about the visual and conceptual parodies to other anime made within the Papillon Rose concept. ONA References to Shoujo Kakumei Utena *The ONA promos use direct stock footage from the movie "Adolescence of Utena" *The second promo traces two scenes from Adolescence of Utena and directly copies parts of the opening sequence. *The "Papillon Rose" catch shortly before the end of the promo is strikingly similar to the "to be continued" image from Revolutionary girl Utena. References to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon *The Papillon senshi's "attack" choreographies in the promos are traced from the sailor senshi's choreographies in the Sailor moon S opening. *Butterfly imagery and animations in the second promotion video are directly traced from "Crisis Make up" final pose and the Sailor Moon S opening sequence. *Papillon Rose's "attack" choreography is traced from the Sailor Moon Stars opening. *Sister Biene's storm attack is traced from the Snow dancers' attack in Sailor moon S: Hearts on Ice. *Shots of Regina Apis in the second promo are directly traced from shots of Princess Snow Kaguya in Sailor Moon S: Hearts on Ice. *Shizuku's introduction in the second promo is traced from the final shots of Ami in "Ami chan's first love". *Anne's introduction in the second promo is directly traced from a scene of Usagi in "Sailor Moon S: Hearts on Ice". *Tsubomi's final clip in the second promo is traced from a shot of Minako in "Ami chan's first love". *The screencap for the sixth night is traced from Episode 170 of Sailor stars *The screencap for the eleventh night is traced from an episode of the first season. *Most of the screencaps for the final night are traced from episode 125 of Sailor Moon S, episode 46 of Sailor Moon classic and the Sailor Moon R: Promise of the Rose movie. *The girls say make up! at the end of their transofrmation phrases, a reference to what the sailor senshi say at the end of their phrases. *The ONA outfits bear a resemblance to the eternal sailor senshi outifts. References to Neon Genesis Evangelion * A screencap for the final night is traced from a shot of Asuka Langley Soryu in the Evangelion series. * The prototype anime storyline published in the Papillon Rose archive artbook featured an anticlimactic ending focused on Papillon Rose's psychology instead of a final battle, similar to the ending of the first Neon Genesis Evangelion series ending. References to Kare Kano * A shot of Tsubomi sleeping in the second ONA promo is directly traced from the opening of Kare Kano. * The Promo's joking "Attentuon" notice parodies the letters in the beginning of every Kare Kano episode, asking the viewers to be safe while watching TV anime. References to Ah! Megami-sama! * The screen of the twenty first night is a visual pun to a screenshot from the Ah! megami sama movie. References to Cutie Honey * The air element fixation device is mentioned in the fifth night. * A scene from the twenty-fourth night is traced from an episode of Cutie Honey Flash. References to Sakura Wars * Pink company, the supposed production company in the second promo directly parodies Red company (now known as Red Entertainment), with the same introduction, only with the inclusion of subliminal R-18 art of random female characters and a few censored vulgar words though engrish. Red entertainment is the distributor of the Sakura Wars video games. * The artstyle was drawn to resemble the Sakura Wars character designs, since Shinji Tobita was a fan of the games. * Promotional art is directly traced from the Sakura Wars 3 video game cover for Dreamcast. The parody is referenced in the image's description. R Season References to Sailor Moon * Many scenes in the R archive and the story were traced from Sailor Moon S. Some of the images are in the style of the original Sailor Moon anime. * The R season combines elements from the storylines of Sailor Moon R and Sailor Moon S. References to Ah! Megami-sama! * Many scenes in the R archive and the story were traced from the Ah! Megami-sama! movie. References to Wedding Peach * An image of Flora was traced from Wedding Peach DX. References to other media. Most of the villain troops are parodies of protagonists from popular video games of the time: *Da Gi Condyloma (Dajiko) is a parody of Di Gi Charat (Degiko) from Di Gi Charat. *Chun Lin is a parody of Chun-Li from Street fighter. *Ume Chikuji is a parody of Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Taisen. *Hikarinite and Shiorinite are parodies of Hikari and Shiori from Tokimeki Memorial. OVA References to Cutie Honey * The title screen of a clawed hand destroying a rose is a visual pun to the title screen of the first episode of the original Cutie Honey series, where a hand with claws shatters a heart. * Tsubomi runs down Kabuki Butterfly complaining about a rude hag teacher keeping her extra hours at school. The same thing happens to Honey kisaragi in the first episode of the original Cutie Honey series. * When Tsubomi attempts to transform for the first time, she begins to shout "Honey Flash" while her sailor suit disappears to thin air, only to be cut by Rama scolding her for trying that transformation without the air fixation device. Honey Kisaragi shouts this phrase to transform to Cutie Honey and her different forms. * The ending features a pan shot of a minimal window drawing together with a stylized lamb and the characters sitting on the bottom. Similar stylization is shown in the original Cutie Honey series ending. References to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Tsubomi's manager mimicked Sailor Moon's pose while saying, "This kind of girl, in the name of the moon, will be punished," when scolding Tsubomi for her behavior. New Season References To Pretty Cure * In episode 1, two girls approach to the Venusian lady and the men in black dressed in costumes similarly to Cure Black and Cure White's costumes in Futari wa Pretty Cure. References to Sailor Moon * The Venusian Lady seems to be a parody of Minako Aino from Sailor moon. References to other media * In episode one, one cosplay girl getting photographed by a group of people is dressed in a costume similar to Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers game series. * The setting in Akiba is a reference to the otaku following Papillon Rose eventually obtained, in which it owed the majority of its success. The real life Akihabara district is often considered the ultimate otaku culture center. The series even features three male otaku supporting characters that document the series's episodes in an unknown directory. * In a similar fashion, the online network chatrooms are a direct parody of the irc chatrooms and 2chan. One of the chatroom usernames reads "Nobita", which is either a possible reference to Nobi Nobita from Doraemon or a portmanteau of Shinji Tobita's name with his online username from the original website (Novy). Rebuild Series References to Sailor Moon *Papillon Cosmos coming to Japan posing in front of the girls as Queen Papillon Flora is a reference to the eighth episode of Sailor Moon Crystal and its corresponding manga chapter, Act 8-Minako Aino, Sailor V. In that episode, Sailor Venus poes as Princess Serenity in front of the Sailor Senshi. *In the image where Tsubomi falls on her bottom, there is a sign in the background with the promotional picture of the officially licensed Sailor Moon lingerie. References to Vocaloid *Papillon Violet's attack, Sexualharassment Violet no.1 is a reference to a Vocaloid song, Japanese Ninja No.1, sung by the Vocaloid Megurine Luka and written by Deadball-P. *Tsubomi's catchphrase, I'll addict you to Paku Paku, is a reference to a lyric in the song Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru sung by Hatsune Miku and written by Ika. References to Puella Magi Madoka Magica * A contract is mentioned to exist between the Papillon Soldiers and Rama. Contracts between the series mascot character and the magical girls is a major plot point in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * Papillon Violet is reffered to as an irregular Papillon Soldier without an unknown past, mirroring Akemi Homura's role as an irregularity in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Characters Tropes and designs The main characters are mocking the typical trope characters of the Magical girl anime formula: * Tsubomi - clutch, crybaby protagonist * Rama - talking sidekick pet * Shizuku - low-self esteem, team-brains, glasses * Anne - beautiful and scatterbrained * Ushio - cool personality * Mio - Big sis, Mentor figure, traitor * Futanari and Mitsuzuki - Yuri subtext, Masculine and feminine sides *Kotsubomi - Lolicon character *Rubi - "Apocalypse Maiden" character *Hikaru / Razy / Kojiro / Hibiki - Deus ex machina male and love interest The character designs and concepts are either hybrids or caricatures of already existing characters. Heroes: * Tsubomi - Usagi Tsukino, Honey Kisaragi (personality), Momoko Hanasaki, Belldandy (design) * Shizuku - Ami Mizuno (personality), Fuu Hououji, Hinagiku Tamano (design) * Anne - Aino Minako (personality), Yuri Tanima, Urd, (design) * Ushio - Makoto Kino (personality), Scarlett O'Hara, Potamos (design) * Mio - Mio Kuroki, Rei Hino (personality), Setsuna Meioh, Rei Hino, Princess Kakkyu (design) * Futanari - Haruka Tenou (personality and design) * Mitsuzuki - Michiru Kaioh (personality) Peorth, Sayuri Amamiya (design) * Kotsubomi / Little Flora - Skuld, Chibiusa Tsukino /Small Lady (personality and design), Kousagi Tsukino (First part of name) * Rubi - Hotaru Tomoe (personality) * Dandy Lion incarnations - Tuxedo Kamen/Moonlight Knight (concept and personality) Limone, Twilight Prince (design) * Papillon Flora - Princess Serenity (concept) Princess Celeste/Sakura (design) Villains: * Regina Apis/ Eddie of Choippai - Queen Beryl, Princess Snow Kaguya (concept) * Queen Flora - Princess Serenity (concept) * Sister Biene - Sister Jill, Koan (concept) * Biene's Minions-Panther Claw minions (Concept) * Sister Pchela - Scarlet Claw, Berthier (concept) * Sister Melitta - Calaveras (concept) * Sister Abeille - Petz (concept) * Meine Liebe - Dark Kingdom's Four Heavenly Kings (concept) * Knight of secret - SonGoku (concept) * Dinasty Combatants - Panthers (concept) * Chlamydia - Black Lady, Mistress 9 (concept) * Shiorinite - Kaorinite (concept), Shiori Fujisaki (design) * Hikarinite - Hikari Hinamoto (design) * Dajiko - Degiko (design) * Chun Lin - Chun Li (design) * Ume Chinkuji - Sakura Shinguji (design) * Hydra and Hydrus - Ali and En (concept) OST References to Sailor Moon * The ending cues for Rose's henshin themes are similar to the ending cues for Sailor Moon's themes. References to Rose of Versailles * The tune of Bara No Priere has similar cues to Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru. * The talking parts of Renaissance include the phrase "Je t'aime, mor amour", similarly to the "Je t'aime, Oscar" in the end of Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru. References to Cutie Honey * The fourteenth track of the second Papillon Rose OST is titled Honey Flash, which is what Cutie Honey shouts to transform and the music references her theme. Gallery |-|Papillon Rose web series = Utena movie1.png|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Adolescence of Utena Utena movie2.png|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Adolescence of Utena Karekano1.png|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Kare Kano Screen.png|Papillon Rose ONA Promo - Kare Kano tumblr_merx2kQndW1qiw26m.png|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Sailor Stars tumblr_merx2qobhG1qiw26m.png|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Sailor Stars 001.jpg|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Sailor Moon S 002.jpg|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Sailor Moon S tumblr_merx28GC3e1qiw26m.png|Papillon Rose ONA promo - Sailor Moon S Sakura Taisen 3.png|Papillon Rose promotional art - Sakura Wars 3 cover |-|Papillon Rose R = Tumblr merx2zGJ0S1qiw26m.png|Papillon Rose R artbook - Sailor Moon S Tumblr merx2daOCW1qiw26m.png|Papillon Rose R artbook - Sailor Moon S tumblr_merx22u8p01qiw26m.jpg|Papillon Rose R artbook - Sailor Moon SuperS tumblr_merx1waBVJ1qiw26m.jpg|Papillon Rose R artbook - Sailor Moon SuperS tumblr_merx1nbr7H1qiw26m.jpg|Papillon Rose R artbook - Sailor Moon S Artbook1.png|Papillon Rose R artbook - Ah! Megami-sama PapillonPeach.jpg|Papillon Rose R - Wedding Peach DX |-|Papillon Rose New Season= |Two female characters cosplaying in costumes that are similar to Cure Black and Cure White from Futari Wa Pretty Cure. 24895_300.jpg